still loving his boswell
by stardiva
Summary: this is another arc to my making love to his boswell uni... hope you alll like. here is chap five... hope you like...
1. Chapter 1

I stood at the window of 221b Bakerstreet. I watched silently as the taxi carrying my beloved boyfriend John Watson in it. It was taking him to the local bus station .John was going to a nieghboring town as part of a exchange program at school. I didn't want him to go. John had assured me it was only for a week and that he would be back on saturday. "Sherlock , I am coming back. I will call you every night... "

Before John had left he had gathered me in his arms and had kissed me gently and reassuringly. "I will be back on saturday. " I had buried my face in John's shoulder. "I don't want you to go John." through my tears I gave him my best pout."Please, John. Please."As we stood there he softly sang in my ear .

"CLOSE YOUR EYES WHILE I KISS YOU. PLEASE KNOW THAT I'LL MISS YOU. I HOPE YOU KNOW THIS TO BE TRUE. PLEASE KNOW THAT WHILE YOUR AWAY . I WILL PHONE HOME EVERY DAY. AND KNOW THAT I ALWAYS LOVE YOU.

John then, kissed my tear stained cheek. "Sherlock, its only for a week . I will call you every night. I promise . " John then gave me one long lingering kiss then he left my side to go down and get his cab. As John got in the cab , he looked up, and saw me in the window . I quickly steamed up the window with my breath, and wrote I LOVE YOU." He smiled , blew me a kiss and then got in to the cab. I watched as it sped away, taking him from my sight. Suddenly my phone sounded, I pick it up and smiled as I read the in coming text."I LOVE YOU TOO JW." I wiped the tears that were forming in my eyes as I look back out side where the cab had been and sigh sadly .

I picked up Moro who had been sitting on the couch beside the window. I held her to my cheek and kissed her and sighed heavily. "Oh Moro, I miss him all ready." Moro purred as she head butted my chin. I kissed the top of her head. I set her down and she scampered away. Sighing I headed up to the bedroom to get ready for bed. . I threw my self down on the bed and held John's pillow close. I breathed in deeply for the pillow still had my lover's scent on it. I almost felt like a widower. ( although in my head I knew John would be back on saturday. But my heart was lonely for him)

As I close my eyes , Moro got up on the bed and curled up beside me. I smiled as she rested her head on my leg. I knew she missed her "Uncle." as much as I did. I gently patted her head and closed my eyes. Her comforting purring soon lulled me in to sleep.

ok this is a second arc to my Making love to his boswell

and is for Merlin's left ( my brainstormer) AOR , and my fave dentist ( think its because he isn't really my dentist.. ) got any suggestions? the song is the Beatles "Close your eyes" Tweeked of course.

oh and i am still doing chaps for the orginal boswell but this bunnie wanted life... ( you know how bossy they can get) and i am also still tending my other bunnies too

enjoy..( ohh and don't worry John will be coming back... and it will get happier i promise.


	2. Chapter 2

As I close my eyes , Moro got up on the bed and curled up beside me. I smiled as she rested her head on my leg. I knew she missed her "Uncle." as much as I did. I gently patted her head and closed my eyes. Her comforting purring soon lulled me in to sleep.

The next morning I was awoken early by my mobilephone. I thought it would be John telling me he had arrived safely. I answered it sleepily "Hello?" I sat up "Yes this is mister Sherlock Holmes... Yes I know a John Watson. He's my partner. What? When? What Hospital?" I put my hand over the reciever and yelled "MRS HUDSON."

I stood up and began pacing the room like a caged animal who had lost its mate. I vaguely heard what the voice on the other end of the phone was saying. I barely remember calling out. "JOHN... oh my god. God please NOOOOOO...Mrs Hudsooooon" She came running up the stars "Sherlock? Whats wrong?" I vaguely remember her putting her arms around me.. "Sherlock whats the matter? I looked at her through my tears.."John... accident..., in hospital ... Saint Barts... OH GODDDDDD." She gently took the phone from me as I sank down on my knees.

This next bit is in the third party.

Twenty minutes later Sherlock sat in a daze on a bench in the hall of ST BARTS Hospital. His landlady ( not his housekeeper) stood at the Nurse's station . She was argueing with one of the nurses. "Yes Deary, I understand it is only family. This young man is John Watson's family. He is his HUSBAND. Now if you would be so kind as to tell us where John Watson's room is..." She then went over to where her young boarder sat and took hold of his hand and helped him stand. "Come along dear.. lets go see your young man." She then lead the young man to John's room

This next part is in Sherlock's point of view

As I walked in to the bleak hospital room, my heart went to my throat. There laying in the hospital bed, bruised and broken was the love of my life. My Heart, my John. My eyes filled with tears as I made my way to his bedside. Numbly ,I sat down on the stool that was beside the bed.

I gently took hold of my John's hand . It broke my heart to see him laying there..I brought the hand to my lips. I kissed it tenderly and begain to stroke the hand. I spoke soft."John please, you said you wouldn''t leave me. '

I looked down at the skull ring that I never took off since he had it given me on christmas eve." When you put this ring on my finger , you promised me you wouldn't leave me .. You promised me. Do not break that promise. Don't you dare. Please John open your eyes . " I felt the tears in my eyes as I felt Mrs Hudson's arms around me holding me up.

She gently kissed the top of my head such as a parent would a child. I smiled up at her then turned back to John. "I fell in love with him almost the moment we met. He was sitting in Angelo's , our favorite Resturant alone, and since the place was packed. I had gone up and asked him if I could join him. I felt drawn to him. He seemed at that moment to accept me.. when very few people did. We became instant friends."

Again I kissed John's hand , I sobbed quietly as Mrs Hudson spoke softly ."Sherlock,I'll head back to Bakerstreet, Can I do any thing for you? Is there any thing you need deary." I shook my head as I looked at her through my tears as she gave me one last hug.

" No,Thank you Mrs Hudson. I'll be staying here for the night.I want to be here when he wakes up." She nodded as I continued shyly" Thank you for bringing me to the hospital ,.. " My mind suddenly remembered ..." Oh god , Moro... She's alone at Bakerstreet. ... Mrs Hudson, Can you, I mean if its not a bother , could you check on..."

Mrs Hudson looked at me , patted my arm gently and smiled warmly"Don't worry, my dear boy... I will look after our little one. You tend to your young man." She then left the room. I got up from my stool and took off my coat and shoes .I sat on the bed beside my beau and picked up his hand again and held it to my cheek . "John Please open your eyes . Please I need you , Moro needs you... We want you home. Open your eyes. Please open your eyes..." I, then carefully lay beside John and put my arms around him. I sighed heavily

"God please don't take him. I need him here with me." I gently nuzzled his neck as if to will him to open his eyes. I kissed his cheek . Just then I heard the voice I want so to hear. "Sherlock?" I looked up and smiled through my tears as I gently held him. " Oh thank god you're awake.,,, I was soo afraid... so afraid.." I gave his face gentle butterfly kisses. He smiled warmly but weakly as he spoke " What happened? Why am I in the hospital?"

ok sorry bout the angst here but it will get better i promise

AOR? Jas? what do ya think... And don't worry i am working on the orginal boswell...


	3. Chapter 3

I, then carefully lay beside John and put my arms around him. I sighed heavily

"God please don't take him. I need him here with me." I gently nuzzled his neck as if to will him to open his eyes. I kissed his cheek . Just then I heard the voice I want so to hear. "Sherlock?" I looked up and smiled through my tears as I gently held him. " Oh thank god you're awake.,,, I was soo afraid... so afraid.." I gave his face gentle butterfly kisses. He smiled warmly but weakly as he spoke " What happened? Why am I in the hospital?"

This next bit is in John's point of view

Sherlock gently kissed my cheek, his eyes moist with tears as he continued holding my hand. He softly spoke" You were knocked down by a bloke on a bike, from behind...It was in front of the hotel you were staying at." I tried to remember the event. "Last thing I remember is checking my texts... Wait a second... What day did this all happen?"

Sherlock brought my hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly. " Apparently, it happened the day you left. Yesterday." I looked at him stunned." Yesterday? Christ... ... Wait a minute . You said I was hit from behind by a biker... Is he ok. Was he hurt as well?.?' Sherlock smiled at me" He is fine , only some bruses and scrapes. All that is important to me at the moment is that my dear Boswell are alright." Sherlock then held me carefully as he gave my neck sweet butterfly kisses.

To my aching body, those kisses were like a soothing balm that sought to ease my pain. I moaned as his lips touched my skin. " Oh Sherlock ,that feels soo good." He snuggled in close to my body as the kisses continued . " I love you my Boswell " I heard him sigh contently.I ran my fingers through his hair in the way I knew he liked. I felt the warmth of his hand on my chest through my thin hospital gown. Just then, there came a knock at the partically open door.

Sherlock rested his head on my shoulder with his eyes closed. as I looked over and saw a young man on crutches in the door way. The young man spoke shyly " John Watson?" I nodded as the lad continued." I"m Henry Knight ... I am soo sorry I'm ... Sherlock's eyes popped open and his eyes suddenly focused on the young man. Sherlock , then got up off the bed and glared at Henry . "Are THE one who knocked John down. That you are the one who nearly killed the love of my life." The young man licked his lips and he stammered " I... I ..."

Sherlock then sneered at him " You're Sorry? Is that all you have to say to him, to Us?" Sherlock's eyes then narrowed and I heard him use the voice I so often heard when he spoke when he was fighting with his brother. " John doesn't not want you here. Mister Knight... And niether do I , Now GET OUT."

I looked at him sternly "Sherlock! You are my boyfriend and I love you but you do not speak for me." Sherlock glanced over at me and frown slightly. " John, This is the man who knocked you down. He could have killed you. I nearly lost you.." I took hold of his hand and kissed it gently." I know who he is, Sherlock. But it's ok. . It was a accident. And you didn't lose me. The doctors say I am going to be fine. " I glanced over at Henry ( who was looking more miserable by the moment) then back to my Boyfriend.

I saw Sherlock was still sulking but was no longer glaring at the poor lad. I spoke again. "Sherlock, why don't you go down to the cafeteria and get some coffee while Henry and I talk.." Sherlock looked at me and the pout returned and he opened his mouth to object but then I spoke again.

" Look at it this way, while you are there, you can people watch and come back and tell me their life stories. To keep me from dying of boredom while I am in hospital.?" Sherlock smiled broadly as he leaned over and gave me a kiss." Ok, if you are sure, John." I smiled as I gently touched his cheek. " I am . Go on, I will be fine." Sherlock then walked wordlessly past Henry , and left the room. I smiled reassuringly at Henry." You mustn't mind Sherlock. He tends to get protective when he is worried or upset. " I then pointed to the chair " Please won't you sit down"

ok in this chap I wanted to make our lockie protective of his john . and Henry seemed the right choice . I wanted sherlock to be snarky at the same time. Don't worry I plan on having henry in up and coming chaps. and will be introduced to a certain gal pal.. ( miss molly who I think would be the perfect girl for our Henry.)

any suggestions? AOR how did you like this?


	4. Chapter 4

"John... What time do we have to meet Molly and that man at the Bohemia?." I look at my boyfriend as we both finished dressing. He was clad in the shirt I had dubed the Purple Shirt of sex, with a pair of tight assed slacks that fit him nice and snug in all the right places.

" At 7 ,and Sherlock , THAT man has a name. His name is Henry Knight. He is a nice fellow..." Sherlock rolled his eyes as he cut me off.

" Oh yes... Henry Knight. Right, the "Nice." fellow who knocked you over with his bike. The one you insisted we introduce Molly to... The man who is scared of his own shadow?That Henry Knight?" I watched as Sherlock smoothed the material of his slacks teasingly over his well taylored ass.

I looked at him wearily but went up to where he stood and put my arms around him . I heard him sigh as I began to kissed his bare neck and touching his ass . Sherlock then turned to face me. I cupped his chin in my hand and made him look at me.

"Yes that Henry Knight. Now Sherlock when we see Molly and Henry tonight, I want my boyfriend on his best behavior,OK?" He started to pout, "But John..." agan I stopped him mid sentence by placing my fingers on his lips.

"Sherlock, I mean it.. Promise me, you will behave nicely tonight towards Henry, ok? You know it was a accident. It happened months ago. I have seen him with Molly round campus . He seems like a nice fellow. If you won't do it for her, would you please do it for me. Your Boswell?" Again the pout appeared. I looked at him "I mean it Sherlock. Just please be nice to Henry, ok." I pulled him closer in my arms.

I also gave him MY best pout as I began to kiss his collarbone. "Please."I said between kisses. I smiled as I heard my darling boyfriend sighed."Oh John, oh my Boswell. You play so dirty... OHHHH god. " I smiled as I kissed his cheek then looked in his eyes." Best behavior? " I whisper, he nodded as he gently nuzzled my collarbone. "Best Behavior."

Smiling, I then capture his lips in a kiss. After the kiss I look at him "I love you,Shall we go?" He nodded,then we put on our coats and headed out the door and into the night air. As we left ,we said good night to both Moro and Mrs Hudson. We knew we didn't have to worry about Moro. She was spending the evening with her "Auntie." who often spoiled her more then Sherlock or I did.

We soon came to the Bohemia. We had just been escorted to our usual booth and sat down for a few minutes. Sherlock leaned in close for a kiss when a voice was heard behind us."Well, well, well Sebby , look what we have here... Its Lockie and his pet. What fun."

ohh sooo I wonder who that is... hmmmmmmmm let me see... any guesses?

the reason i am bringing Henry in is because i feel he and molly would be a great couple...


	5. Chapter 5

We soon came to The Bohemia. We had just gone inside to our usual booth and sat down for a few minutes. Sherlock leaned in close for a kiss when a voice was heard behind us."Well, well, well Sebby , look what we have here... Its Lockie and his pet. What fun."

this next bit is in the third party.

It was James Moriarty and his on again off again boyfriend. Sebastian Moran. John watched as Sherlock rolled his eyes . John placed his hand on Sherlock,and gave him a warning look as John spoke softly 'Sherlock,don't."

John then leaned in and gave Sherlock a soft kiss. "Ignore him Sherlock." He quietly whispered as he rubbed Sherlock's hand with his thumb. The two, then turned and looked at Moriarty who was standing there grinning like a Cheshire cat. " How sweet the pet comforting his master. Oh how precious is this, Sebby, I ask you." Again John put his hand on Sherlock's hand, just to calm him down. It worked. Sherlock glanced over at John, then back to Moriarty.

Sherlock spoke curtly as he glared at Moriarty. " Oh do SHUT UP. And go away James., no one invited you." Again John saw James smile evily as he proceeded to sit down. " Oh now Lockie don't be like that... Just so happens , we were invited.. Weren't we , Sebby.?" Sebastian nodded as he sat down beside James. Sherlock glanced over at his boyfriend." John did you..." John shook his head as he looked at Sherlock"What do you think. " He pause for a minute " Did you..."

Sherlock made a face "Shut up." He then turned back to Morairty and rubbed his hands "Well now this has been interesting. Now ,If you will excuse us , I must kiss my boyfriend." He then snuggled in close to John, and they shared a heated yet soft lover's kiss. The kiss left them breathless. Moriarty rolled his eyes at this. "Oh I think I am gonna sick up." John glared at him. "You can leave any time. In fact please do..."

James looked at him smugly "No I don't think We will." Sherlock frowned at this "You are not invited... so why don't you just piss off." He then looked at James suspiciously."Wait a minute... you said you were invited to join us. Who exactly invited you." Again Moriarty grinned " Why my cousin Molly of course..."

Henry Knight walked along the Edgewere Road, happy and content. The reason for this contentment was the young woman holding his hand as they walked, His girlfriend Molly Hooper. He had met the young woman through mutual friends Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. Henry had accidently knocked John over with his bicycle several months ago. While he knew John had forgiven him for the accident , Sherlock had not. Sherlock went out of his way to be snide or even ignore Henry.

Henry had met Molly at the hospital while the young woman was visiting John. Henry had become smitten with Molly , and after a few feeble attempts he finally got up enough nerve to ask her out for a coffee. To his delight, Molly had agreed . Soon after they became a couple.

Now as they walked along , he smiled shly at her and gently squeezed her hand. She met his smile with one of her own. He stopped and turned to face her. She smiled at him tenderly as he gathered her in his arms and softly kissed her. He murmured softly in her ear" Oh Molly I thank god every day for you. I love you." She smiled as the two kissed " I love you too." They continued walking till they came to the Bohemia. They kissed one more time, then entered the club arm and arm.

ok finallly finnallly i got this chapter done...

now how is poor henry gonna handle James... ( you know moriarty would tease the crap out of him) and will Sherlock change his attitude towards henry... .

hope you like... AOR what did you think?


End file.
